


You've Got Mail!

by sasha_hawkeyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, gals being penpals, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_hawkeyes/pseuds/sasha_hawkeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your email address is one letter different from my friend’s so i keep emailing you by mistake" AU  </p><p> </p><p>the idea comes from surprisingly-alive-redshirt.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Mail!

**To:** mimir.95@scoutmail.com  
 **From:** tori.rice@trost.edu  
 **Subject:** make christmas end pls 

* * *

Mina!

You have no idea how much winter break sucks. Dad and his wife have the weirdest Christmas traditions. I mean, sure, it's cute & all but I can't believe they don't actually decorate their Christmas tree! What's a planet-sized mansion for if not a giant Christmas tree? Nothing, that's what it's for.

My half-sister Frieda (i told you about her before) is extremely nice, though. She does my hair and tries to get me to talk about boys. I don't think she realizes I'm about as straight as a circle. We get along really well, but I barely even talked to my other half-siblings. Out of the four of them, I think only Abel is shy, she seems like that type of girl. The other three... who knows, maybe they hate me.

I hope everything's alright up in Sina City! We miss you and Annie here in Rose... But hey, nice on getting engaged. I can't believe you'll be getting hitched at 21, little miss Not-Gonna-Let-Anyone-Tie-Me-Down. Give my best to Annie.

Classes at Trost Uni start in a week, and I can’t wait to get out of the Reiss estate. I’ll be sad to leave Frieda behind. But hey, at least the awkwardness between dad and I is gonna go away. Call me when you get the chance, okay Mina?

Love, Historia

P.S. I expect an open bar at the wedding.  

  
  
  


 

 **To:** mimir.95@scoutmail.com  
 **From:** tori.rice@trost.edu  
 **Subject:** mail error??

* * *

 

Hey Mina.

I’m not sure why you didn’t get my last e-mail, there’s no chance I haven’t sent it. Maybe it ended up in your spam filter, dunno.

Anyway, classes are up again (thank lord) and I’m back in our old dorm. Mikasa says ‘hi’. Living with her since you dropped out has been pretty much like heaven. Mikasa the Roommate, I can hear little girls and boys everywhere swooning at those very words. Unlike your nasty ass, she doesn’t leave dirty socks and underwear all around the dorm. And she actually remembers to pick up some takeout when she’s coming back home. She’s a saint, I tell you.

The only downside is her boyfriend and her bestfriend. I mean, sure, Eren and Armin are great guys, but seriously. They have their own dorm. I really don’t know why they have to spend 120% of their free time on my sofa, but as long as Mikasa remembers to pick up my wonderful springrolls from that Chinese place I like, I’m not even mad.

Tell Annie I send hugs and kisses, and that if you two need any help with planning the wedding, just say the word. Oh, Mimi, I can’t believe Ann’s about to make an honest woman out of you.

Either way, I have to go. I have an essay to finish, and I think I’m about to throw up. Not sure if it’s because of the essay or the six shots of tequila I had last night… I’ll call you this Saturday.

Love, Historia

 

 

 

 **To:** mimir.95@scoutmail.com  
 **From:** tori.rice@trost.edu  
 **Subject:** day2451542 – i still don’t know how to make my emails go through

* * *

 

I’m not even sure why I’m trying, Mina. I call you every week, so this is pretty useless. Not like I have anything to say to you. The only thing I didn’t tell you about way the girl in Armin’s Bio class who spilled milk all over herself in the cafeteria this morning. You might know her – brown hair, overalls, looks pretty cute if I say so myself. Armin says her name is Something Braus. He still hasn’t improved on first-name-remembering.

I literally have nothing else to say, sorry. At least the black hole which keeps swallowing my emails will have a laugh about the Braus girl. Sorry, Braus.

Historia

 

 

 

 **To:** mimir.95@scoutmail.com  
 **From:** tori.rice@trost.edu  
 **Subject:** congrats 

* * *

 

You’ve been an honest woman for the past…16 hours? I think. I’m not that good with time yet, I’m sooooo hungover. That bartender, what was his name again??? Moblit, right? Yeah, he makes a mean Tequila Sunrise. I’d marry that Tequila Sunrise.

The gang says ‘hi’. Mikasa’s driving. Armin is trying not to puke his guts out while reading the map. Eren is sleeping with his head in my lap. He’s drooling, but he looks adorable when he sleeps. I hope that one day, when he and Mika actually take that next step, their kid has the same sleeping face as Eren.

Well, I hope married life treats you well. Don’t be too hard on Annie, okay? And don’t have too much honeymoon sex, you’re gonna ache all over. Just take it easy. (I also expect the two of you to adopt sometime relatively soon, aunt Tori wants a lil niece or nephew!) Anyway, Mikasa wants me to draw a dick on Eren’s face. Armin’s even holding out a marker my way. I hope you get this mail.

Historia

 

 

 

 **To:** mimir.95@scoutmail.com  
 **From:** tori.rice@trost.edu  
S **ubject:** i give up

* * *

You read it right. Or didn’t read it. Whatever, I just know that I can’t make any of my other mails send, either. Armin took a look at it, we tried sending it from his laptop, his email address, everything! But the mails just won’t go through. I guess this is a method of conversation far too old for the 21st century. We best transfer to… what do the kids call it these days? A Bookface?

Either way. My last mail. This feels sad.

 

 

Ymir’s habit was very bad. She should have said something after the first time, or maybe even the second, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. A girl, one she has never even met, kept sending her e-mails. Naturally, it was all by accident. At first, Ymir thought it was someone playing a prank, but accidental e-mails started flooding her inbox.

She realized that this girl, this Historia, had been sending her mails to the wrong person.

It felt wrong reading those mails, but Ymir just couldn’t bring herself to stop. After each sentence she read, the image of Historia was slowly assembled in her mind. Someone cute, someone funny, someone who _didn’t realize they were sending e-mails to the wrong person for half a year_.

It was adorable. It was hilarious. Then, it just became sad. This poor girl couldn’t figure out where her e-mails were disappearing to, and Ymir didn’t have the heart to part from this adorable little constant she had going in her life.

“Oh, god,” Sasha moaned as soon as she walked through their apartment’s front door. “Are you being a creep again, Ymir? Put a dollar in the creep jar.” Setting her backpack on the ground beside Ymir’s feet, Sasha leaned over to peer at Ymir’s inbox. A thought had crossed Ymir’s mind, to mumble something about invasion of privacy, but that would have been hypocritical. Only slightly.

“She said she’d stop writing, right?” Ymir muttered. “Best to let her think no one read her mails.”

Sasha blinked. “You sound like a kicked puppy, Ymir. This is getting outta hand”

At that moment, Ymir’s laptop let out a sound, a high-pitched _ping_ that signaled the arrival of a new e-mail. “It’s from her,” Ymir muttered. She didn’t need to clarify anything, this mysterious stranger Historia was always _her_ , was always _she_ who made Ymir’s shitty days better. With a hasty hand, Ymir opened the newest e-mail.

 

 

 **To:** mimir.95@scoutmail.com  
 **From:** tori.rice@trost.edu  
 **Subject:** no subject

* * *

 

To whom it may concern,

It has been brought to my attention that this e-mail address (mimir.95) does not in fact belong to my friend (mimi.95). I am deeply and terribly sorry about all the strange e-mails you have received from me, please try to ignore their content. This will not repeat again.

Sincerely,  
Historia Reiss.

 

 

 

 

„Well, you gotta reply now,“ Sasha said, leaning against the back of Ymir's desk chair. „Or else you might never get a date with her.“

Ymir elbowed Sasha in the hip, shoving her away. „Get out. Don't you have a boyfriend to screw or Jean's homework to write?“ Sasha disappeared through her bedroom door in a huff of laughter, throwing Ymir a casual encouragement to reply.

„God dammit...“ Ymir sighed. She rubbed the back of her neck, staring down at the neatly typed-out e-mail. It was vastly different from her other messages, so cold and formal. This wasn’t the Historia Ymir wanted to know.

A deep breath. Cracking knuckles.

 

 

 

 

 **To:** tori.rice@trost.edu  
 **From:** mimir.95@scoutmail.com  
 **Subject:** no subject 

* * *

I’ll accept your apology and pretend I didn’t read those e-mails, under one condition. Coffee?

 

 

 

And press send.

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe this. im sick in bed and what do i do? i write shitty yumikuris god dammit 
> 
>  
> 
> the post with the prompt in question can be found here  
> http://surprisingly-alive-redshirt.tumblr.com/post/100135839697/consider-the-following


End file.
